The Alternative Ending to Fushigi Yuugi
by kiriel
Summary: From the cutting room floor, a different ending for the TV series.


The Alternative Ending to Fushigi Yuugi: The TV Series  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, I just like to torture the characters.   
  
Author's Note: This is the alternative ending to Fushigi Yuugi. This was cut from the end. But, we have gotten a hold of this very special clip and have summarized it for your enjoyment.  
  
Miaka has settle back into her life, although she wasn't able to get into the school she wanted to, she was able to go to school with her best friend, Yui. It's now spring, and classes have just let out for the day in their new school. When Miaka caught up to Yui, Yui turned and smiled at her.   
  
"What are you doing after school, Yui?" asked Miaka.  
  
"Study and get something to eat, but first I need to get something to eat," answered Yui.  
  
Yui and Miaka are now closer than they have ever been, it took the events in the Universe of the Four Gods to do that. Yui knows that Miaka really cares about her because in the end Miaka gave up being with Tamahome, and that Miaka used her first wish to save Yui from being devoured by Seriyuu. However, Yui worried about Miaka a lot, she wasn't the same after she gave up Tamahome to save the world. Yui knew that Miaka's heart was broken, and Yui could see that Miaka was trying to maintain a cheerful outlook. Just as the two girl walked out of school, Miaka's older brother Keisuke caught with him, and he looked like he had something important to tell Miaka. Miaka was narrating the rest of the series when her brother broke in, "That's right. They all live within the young women's hearts. And inside the heart of this handsome young man as well."  
  
"Why did you come out of nowhere and suddenly become the narrator?!" said Miaka annoyed. Both she and Yui look like they are ready to throttle Keisuke at any moment, but he continues.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Tetsuya's waiting ahead. I'll treat you to something. Come on. Well, I thought about it a lot. There's a little something to this world after all. This spring, a new transfer student arrived in my class, and he's a little different. He says that he has all of his memories from a previous life since his childhood. In that life, he had a star and a mission where he was to protect a certain young lady. He was one of seven people and before he was reborn made a promise (winks, Yui starts to smile)…even if his appearance chance …even if thousands or tens of thousands of years passed…that he'd search for you…no matter what," said Keisuke.   
  
Tamahome appears from behind Tetsuya, and Miaka's eyes fill with tears and cascade down her cheeks. She pulls her hand over her mouth, the hand with her wedding ring on it.   
  
"Finally," starts Tamahome, he too lifts his hand up with his wedding ring on it.   
  
"Finally, I've found you!" finished Tamahome.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Tamahome and Miaka meet at a park underneath a large old tree. They admire the scene around them. The cherry blossoms are in full bloom, and the petals are everywhere. Tamahome holds on to Miaka. Miaka lets out a happy sigh.  
  
"I have something for you, Miaka," said Tamahome. He pulls out a book, it looks like an old journal. He hands it to her.  
  
"Oh, Tamahome, is it a love journal? Have you kept your thoughts about me all this time," cried Miaka excitedly.  
  
"Something like that, just open it," answered Tamahome.  
Miaka opens the book and begins to flip through the pages, as she does this her eyes widened in surprise.   
  
"It's a bill for services rendered. I started and kept it since we first met," announced a very happy Tamahome.   
  
"For saving me and Yui upon arrival: 100 gold pieces saving me again from those thugs: 50 gold pieces…helping escape me from prison: 75 gold pieces, and it just goes on like this!" shouted Miaka.   
  
"I don't take credit cards, nor checks. It either has to be in the gold pieces or in yen," instructed Tamahome, smiling.  
  
"I don't believe you! How could I love someone so greedy?!" cried Miaka.  
  
"That's not all look at the last five pages of the book," said Tamahome.  
  
Miaka flips to the last five pages. It's different handwriting, and full of funny drawings of a superdeformed fanged man with red hair.   
  
"Tasuki wanted to make sure that his services were rendered as well," Tamahome continued, "He's asking for only half of what I am asking for. Think of it this way, at least the rest of the seishi isn't asking for services rendered."  
  
Miaka goes back to Tamahome's part of the book, "500 GOLD PIECES! For Nakago killing you, how is that my fault?"  
  
"Well, I was protecting you. I died for you. I know that my life's worth more than 500 gold pieces, but I do love you. I don't over charge the ones I love. I give discounts," remained Tamahome.  
  
"W-what? You're insane. Besides, I don't know the conversion rate for one gold piece to one yen," Miaka said shaking her head. She folds her arms over her chest. Meanwhile, Tamahome pulled out another stack of papers, this time it isn't in a book.  
  
"When you see Yui, give this to her. It's her bill," said Tamahome.  
  
"What? How could you charge both of us?!" screamed Miaka.   
  
"If you can't pay me right now, we can set up a payment plan, but my interest rates are kind of high wait a minute, I forgot to include that in the book. Give the book back so I can calculate the interest over the past hundreds of years," Tamahome puts his hand out to get the book back. Miaka hits him in the head with the book. And proceeds to hit him with the book some more.   
  
"Okay. Alright, I won't charge you interest. You're just so cute when your angry," complimented Tamahome.  
  
"Oh, you really think so, Tamahome?" asked Miaka.  
  
"Yes. Could you give Yui her bill tomorrow?" asked Tamahome.  
  
Miaka suddenly remembers that she's still mad at him and hits him with the book again.  
  
"Fine. I'll have Tetsuya give it to her for me. Stop hitting me," said Tamahome trying to block her hits.  
  
***  
Later that day, Yui got some stacks of papers from Tetsuya. Tetsuya runs away saying that it came from Tamahome. 'I wonder what it could be' thought Yui as she started to rifle through the papers. Her eyes widen and she spots Miaka walking in.  
  
"Miaka! Look what your boyfriend gave me!" shouts Yui. She gives the papers to Miaka to look at.  
  
"I thought I talked him out of it. I got one, too. Mine's bigger than yours," cried Miaka.  
  
"He's charging you. I am not paying him for rescuing us from those thugs when we first got there he left us right afterwards. And, no I am absolutely not paying reparations on behalf of seishi, just because they're all dead!" shouts Yui.  
  
"He's charging me for Nakago killing him," said Miaka. Opening her book reading it.  
  
"Look he has a file for each one of my seishi, except of Amiboshi. Under Suboshi it says that I have to pay for the burning of his house, and he's charging for death for his family because their lives were priceless, and that I would be in debt forever. Under Nakago it says excessive torture, killing him, throwing energy balls at him…the list just goes on and on," said Yui.   
  
"Do you want me to talk to him?" asked Miaka.  
  
"No, I'll talk to him. Besides, there's a memo at the last page that says I need to see him about my payment plan options," said Yui.  
  
"I thought that you weren't going to pay him," said Miaka.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it. I won't do anything to him," promised Yui.  
  
"I'll take care of him later myself," promised Miaka.  
  
Later that day.  
  
Tamahome is waiting outside the school for Miaka and Yui. Yui so that he and she can talk about her paying him. Miaka so that they can go out afterwards. Hopefully, Miaka wasn't mad at him anymore. Miaka comes and walks past him, and Tamahome tries to greet her.  
  
"Yui's coming she said to wait for her, I'll be under that's tree over there, while you talk, " Miaka interrupted. Tamahome nodded.  
  
Yui comes out and has the stack of bills rolled up in her hand. She comes to Tamahome and gestures him to come lower. Tamahome thinks that Yui is going to whisper something in his ear, but instead she hits him in the head with the thick roll of papers in her hand. WHACK!  
  
Tamahome looks surprise and he's rubbing his head. Yui shoves the bills back into his hand. Afterwards, Yui runs up to Miaka smiling. Both, girls leave giggling and skipping.  
  
Tamahome has a bewildered look on his face, "Why won't anyone pay me?" Tamahome asked out loud.  
  
Fin  
  
Author's Note: Come now were you expecting romance/drama? Don't worry they have it all worked out by the time the OVA's start. Further more, maybe that's why it was cut from the final cut?   
  
To see our very interesting casting of the Fushigi Yuugi cast with human counterparts, please go to: http://www.dreamwater.org/animelunacy. Don't forget to sign the guestbook.  



End file.
